


Checkmate

by Arkada



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 2012-era, Chess, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Getting Together, M/M, Multi, OT6, Oral Sex, Really? Right in front of my chess board, Strip Chess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 11:02:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19149709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arkada/pseuds/Arkada
Summary: Bruce interrupts a game of chess between his teammates. Except it's an orgy, as well.Clearly, Tony is responsible for this.





	Checkmate

**Author's Note:**

> If I did own The Avengers, I'd probably have to write way more than a few times a year. So maybe not owning them is actually a good thing.

“Hey, Tony,” Bruce says, face still in his notes as he enters the communal floor, “I’ve got a coding tweak for VERONICA I’d like you to check…”

The sight that greets him when he finally looks up drives all thoughts of VERONICA’s programming from his mind.

Steve, Natasha, Thor and Clint are all seated around a chessboard, the pieces halfway through a game. But both Steve and Natasha are shirtless, Natasha perched on Steve’s lap with her lacy bra right in his face, Steve flushed bright red but holding her up securely as they watch the board. Clint is on the floor between Thor’s legs, half under the table, his head buried in Thor’s crotch. Bruce slowly slides his glasses down his nose until he can determine that yes, Thor’s jeans are unzipped, and yes, his cock is in Clint’s mouth. Thor’s breathing heavily, staring at the chessboard, focus clearly torn between the game and the blowjob.

Tony’s sitting on the kitchen island, close by the others, one of his ungodly smoothies in hand. His back is to the elevator Bruce just stepped out of, but Bruce can still make out the corner of a maniacal grin on Tony’s face.

Somehow, Tony is responsible for this.

No - not _somehow_. They’ve all been heading towards a more physical relationship for weeks if not months, a certain energy between the six of them that couldn’t really be explained by just camaraderie on the battlefield. The tension has been flowing from one of them to the next, but nobody was quite ready to break the stalemate. Definitely not Bruce. On reflection, he’s not in the least surprised that Tony ended up being the one who moved things to the next level.

But what the heck is the _chessboard_ for?

“I am officially confused,” Bruce announces to the room at large. He heads for Tony, who seems to be - laughable as it is - the only person who can answer his question.

Tony turns to him. His grin is even wider than it looked from a distance. “Brucie, finally! Come here, come here, come here!” He shuffles over on the island to make a place for Bruce, even though there’s enough space to seat all six of them comfortably. Bruce goes where he’s supposed to anyway, leaning back against the benchtop. He tries to give Tony his attention, but it doesn’t work. He can’t take his eyes off their teammates - off Natasha and Steve, half-naked but doing nothing about it, off Thor, a shaking finger balanced on a bishop, or off Clint, still sucking Thor’s cock without a care in the world.

Tony throws an arm over Bruce’s shoulders and points at the tableau. As if there was somehow a chance of Bruce having missed it. “It’s a variant of strip chess. I call it slut chess, that’s what we called it at MIT. The others are calling it Stark chess, which is highly complimentary if strictly speaking untrue.”

“Stark chess,” Bruce repeats. Maybe a tenth of his brain is actually processing what Tony’s saying.

“It’s played in teams. Two-on-two, right now, with me umpiring until everybody gets used to the rules. No reason three-on-three wouldn’t work, though.”

“Okay,” Bruce says. “So… Steve and Natasha are a team, and-”

“No, no, no,” Tony laughs. “Steve and _Clint_ are a team.”

Bruce blinks. Fails to reboot his auditory cortex. “Come again.”

“Well, imagine this,” Tony says. “You’re Thor Odinson, Prince of Asgard, and you were a general back when Henry the Eighth was whacking his wives’ heads off. How do you think you’re gonna go at a simple game of chess?”

Bruce shrugs. “Probably pretty well.”

“Cakewalk,” Tony says with a wave of his hand. “But now imagine…” That hand lowers to point at Clint. “You’re Thor Odinson, and one of the few men in the universe with a claim to have sexier arms than you is kneeling at your feet, trying to suck your brain out through your dick. How’s that chess game looking now?”

And that does appear to be exactly what Clint is doing. He’s got both hands on Thor’s thighs, keeping his legs apart, while he bobs his head up and down. Thor’s hand is moving over the board from piece to piece, apparently randomly. His other hand is fisted tight in Clint’s hair. Bruce gets the feeling that pulling Clint off in order to concentrate would be breaking the rules… which is why Tony was needed to umpire.

“Much harder,” Bruce answers Tony’s question.

Tony snorts.

“Oh, for- I mean, more difficult.”

“Yeah, sure.” Tony snickers. “ _Much harder_. Bruce, really.”

Thor finally makes a move, advancing a pawn. Bruce can see exactly zero tactical advantage from it. On the other hand, it has the effect of Clint backing off, releasing Thor’s cock and shuffling a few inches away. Thor heaves an unsteady breath and sinks into his chair.

“Now imagine,” Tony whispers right in Bruce’s ear, and suddenly Bruce is aware of the warmth of Tony’s arm still wrapped around his shoulders. “You’re Captain Steven Rogers.”

Steve’s expression puts Bruce in mind of his usual mood when facing a fight. Natasha is shifting in his lap and dropping a hand between their bodies.

“You’re one of the greatest strategic minds of our- well, not really _our_ generation. Our parents’ generation.”

“I heard that, Stark!” Steve calls without looking over.

Tony holds up a middle finger in Steve’s direction. “One of the greatest strategic minds of our parents’ generation, with an affinity for commanding small and diverse teams. You think a game of chess is gonna scare you?”

“Probably not,” Bruce agrees. But Steve hasn’t done anything with the board yet, and then there’s whatever Natasha is up to…

“Now imagine,” Tony goes on, “that the most beautiful woman you’ve ever seen - with the possible exception of one Peggy Carter - has her shirt off and her hand down your pants.”

Is that what Natasha’s doing?

“Is your chess game still strong enough?”

“Maybe not,” Bruce admits.

“Exactly.” Bruce can hear Tony grinning again. “And that’s why Steve and Clint are a team. And Thor and Natasha are the other team. One player makes the moves, and the other player…”

“Makes the ‘moves’?” Bruce finishes for him.

“Mm-hm. Handicaps the opposition, shall we say. So if you like, you can pick a side and go help out. I’ll take the other. Just so it’s fair.”

Natasha is now mouthing at Steve’s ear, her free hand roaming his chest. Steve’s alternating between shutting his eyes - to concentrate, Bruce guesses - and staring fixedly at the board. Steve finally moves a knight into open space and almost pushes Natasha off him. She goes easily, leaning back into her previous position, both hands innocently on Steve’s shoulders.

And it’s Thor’s turn again.

Bruce _can’t_ look away. Not even to join in.

“I’m actually good watching,” he says. Thor tries to move a piece quickly - not quickly enough, as Clint surges forward and swallows Thor’s entire cock without blinking. Thor shudders and his hand clenches into a fist mid-air.

“Sure, I’m happy to play the helpful narrator,” Tony says. “Now watch how good Clint is at this.”

A few months ago, Bruce would have rolled his eyes, but he’s learned by now that Tony only ever shuts up for very special occasions. Apparently, watching their teammates conduct a chess match crossed with an orgy is not one of those occasions.

Stark chess. Good lord. What have they unleashed?

“Clint’s been playing dirty,” Tony goes on, unrelenting. “Breaks more rules than the other three combined. Natasha’s a lady, see, and I think she’s got a bit of a soft spot for Steve. Doesn’t want to break him permanently. Clint doesn’t care if he breaks Thor permanently. He’s sent one of my bots to find lube because he doesn’t want to risk missing a turn by leaving to get it himself. Almost penalized him for that, but if I’m honest I thought it was pretty funny.”

“Why would Clint need…” Bruce trails off, the blanks filling themselves in. Clint needs lube so he can shove his pants off and slick his ass up. Come Thor’s next turn, he’ll find Clint literally sitting on his dick.

If nothing else, Bruce thinks, half-hysterically, Clint’s going to be incredibly in Thor’s way when he wants to move a piece.

“Never mind, I figured it out.”

Clint throws Bruce a thumbs-up.

“Knew you were a genius,” Tony says, clapping Bruce on the shoulder. “Speaking of, tell me more about that coding tweak for VERONICA.”

Bruce remembers the stack of notes in his hands with a start. He passes it to Tony without taking his eyes off the game. “Later.”

Thor moves his queen to take Steve’s rook. It leaves the queen vulnerable to Steve’s knight, but it’s even odds whether Steve will notice.

Because now Natasha is moving in, steady and sultry, one hand returning to its previous position in Steve’s pants, the other combing through his hair. Her strategy is clearly different from Clint’s. Where Clint dives in, head first, trying to overwhelm Thor with sheer force, Natasha is bringing a lot more sensuality into play, distracting Steve with emotion and seduction. She glances up at Bruce and winks before whispering something in Steve’s ear. The flush down the back of Steve’s neck spreads even further. Bruce isn’t sure Steve’s even looked at the board yet.

Tony glances at his watch. Bruce can see a timer on the face, counting down.

“Really?” he challenges Tony. “You’re not just going to handicap them, you’re making them play at speed, too?”

Tony shrugs shamelessly. “If I didn’t, Steve would just sit there getting the best handjob of his life and forget all about the game. And that’s not fair on Clint, to let the side down like that. Quick game’s a good game, right?”

Bruce shakes his head and keeps an eye on the timer. Steve moves a bishop to take a pawn with a few seconds to spare.

“Hands off, Nat,” Tony calls, when Natasha doesn’t let Steve go right away. She pouts at Tony, playing it up, before sliding back to perch on Steve’s knees. She looks over her shoulder, twisting effortlessly, to watch the board.

Apparently, Clint obtained lube from one of Tony’s bots while Bruce was watching Steve and Natasha. And once Bruce looks up from the open tube lying on the floor, he can’t look away again.

Clint has one slicked hand wrapped around Thor’s cock, which is - well, Bruce didn’t get a good look before, with Clint’s head in the way, but it’s exactly as big as should be expected of a god. As for Clint, he’s got his jeans shoved down to his thighs, and his other hand twisted up between his cheeks.

Bruce feels his face flaming red, and the stirring of his own cock finally grabs his attention. It’s almost more than he can take, to watch this scene while just standing at a distance. Tony, right next to him, blazes like a beacon in his awareness, but Bruce can’t work out how to kiss him without taking his eyes off the game. Because that… that’s just not an option right now.

Thor is breathing deeply through his nose, trying to steady himself. But Bruce doesn’t see how that’s possible with Clint’s hand sliding up and down, ensuring every inch of his cock is covered in slick.

Thor moves a rook to defend his queen - the first move Bruce has seen for a while with any strategy involved. Well, maybe Thor was doing better than Bruce gave him credit for.

Clint removes his hand from Thor’s cock, and lets it rest palm-up on his thigh. Bruce has turned to watch Natasha and Steve again when Tony calls out, “Hands down, birdbrain!”

“Oh, bullshit!” Clint shouts back. “I’m not touching Thor, ask him!”

“Fingers out of your ass, too,” Tony says, and Bruce feels his eyes go really big. True to Tony’s word, Clint’s other hand is still thrust up inside himself.

“Seriously?”

“Yep. No prep outside of game time. Hands down or face the consequences.”

Bruce feels a shiver go down his spine in a very good way. “What are the consequences?”

Tony grins. “Let’s just say that if you think Steve’s having a hard time _now_ , you ain’t seen nothing yet.”

And though Clint has never struck Bruce as the type to give into threats easily, he slides his fingers free and rests that hand next to the other.

Steve’s turn again. Natasha’s resumed her handjob, and is kissing Steve’s neck in an elegant, erotic display. She’s shuffled closer, too, so she’s almost sitting on top of her own hand and Steve’s cock, and Bruce can see her hips swaying back and forth, nice and slow. Steve shudders beneath her but moves quickly to advance a pawn.

Clint wastes no time in adding fresh lube to both hands and starting again, one hand on Thor’s cock and the other back up his own ass. Thor’s leaning over the board, clearly racing to move a piece before Clint decides he’s prepped enough to sit on Thor’s cock. His fingers have settled on a rook when Clint drops both hands and looks up.

“You ready for this?”

Thor looks back down at him with a challenging glint in his eye. “You don’t frighten me,” he says, and moves that rook a few squares to the left.

Steve captures it ruthlessly before Natasha can even sway into him. “Go, Clint!”

Clint scrambles up Thor’s body, climbing him like a tree, shoving his own jeans off with the other hand. It should be artless and clumsy, and it kind of is, but Clint gets his lower half naked while Thor’s still trying to look around him to see the damn board.

Clint practically jumps into Thor’s lap, Thor doing nothing to help catch him. Clint manages just fine on his own, and settles himself over Thor’s cock and shoves down onto it as fast as he can.

Thor grunts, and pushes Clint’s head to the side with one big hand so he can see the board. Clint grins, undeterred, and rocks his hips to take Thor all the way.

“Fair warning, Katniss, I’m gonna make you get off him when it’s Steve’s turn,” Tony says.

“You suck,” Clint calls back, but keeps fucking himself on Thor.

Bruce presses the heel of his hand against his cock, and rubs to try and get some relief. Tony notices, of course, and wiggles his eyebrows. “Having fun without me?”

Bruce doesn’t know where it comes from, but he says, “That’s what happens when you don’t invite me to play.”

“I asked Jarvis to ask you if you were free, and you said no. But now that you _are_ free…” Tony shuffles even closer on the counter, and runs his fingers through Bruce’s hair, tugging just a little. “How about you and me play the winners?”

Bruce stares at the game. Watches Thor push a pawn across the board, and Clint reluctantly remove himself from Thor’s cock. Watches Natasha move over Steve again, as he hovers a shaky hand above a bishop. Bruce pictures himself in Steve’s place, Natasha grinding against him, or maybe in Thor’s, strategizing in the handful of clear-minded seconds he has before it’s his turn again. Bruce could be Clint, perched above Thor, neck craned to keep an eye on the board, just waiting to get Thor’s cock back in him. Or Natasha, rolling against Steve, hands balanced on his shoulders as she rocks down on his cock.

“I’ve never been great at chess,” Bruce muses, “but on the other hand…”

He turns to Tony, and unable to resist any longer, leans in to kiss him. Tony meets him halfway there with warm lips and a daring touch of tongue. Bruce drinks him down, enjoying the brush of Tony’s goatee and the heat between them.

It’s all six of them, this thing, it has to be, but… Tony might be Bruce’s favorite.

They part for air at the same time. “Counteroffer,” Bruce says, opening his eyes again. “New teams, I play, you try to stop me.”

“Brucie-baby,” Tony sighs, smirking, “you think I’d need to _try_? Do you know how good I am at this game?”

“Do you know how good _I_ am at staying calm and in control in the face of every distraction imaginable?”

Tony’s eyes go round as he puts two and two together, then narrow in challenge. “You’re on.”

He turns to their teammates just as Clint settles back on Thor’s cock. “Speed it up, boys and girl, Bruce and I need partners!”

“You shouldn’t have said you’re bad at chess, Bruce,” Natasha purrs. “Now I know you’re an easy mark. I’ll play for Tony.”

Thor grins wide. “I shall aid Bruce, then.”

“Wait.” Natasha fakes a concerned frown at the prospect of Thor going to town on her. “I want to reconsider.”

“Shut up, Nat, you’re gonna love this thing, you size queen, you,” Clint says, ass flexing as he works himself on Thor’s cock.

Natasha picks up the pawn Steve captured on his last turn, and throws it at Clint’s head.

“Hey, foul!” Tony shouts, lifting his arm from Bruce’s shoulders so he can flail his way up to the board. “That is direct interference, not cool-”

Bruce leans back against the counter and shakes his head fondly as the match threatens to dissolve into a three-way fight. Maybe it’s not conventional team-building, but the Avengers couldn’t pass for conventional if they tried.

If they don’t have the discipline for chess, what else could they try? Strip poker’s probably too tame for them, but chess can’t be the only game Tony played in college…

Bruce wonders what the rules to _Stark_ poker are.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my indispensable betas, [Haldane](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Haldane/) and [Apples](https://appleslostherpassword.tumblr.com/). 
> 
> [This is my tumblr](http://ao3-arkada.tumblr.com/) if you're into that sort of thing.


End file.
